tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Snoop Intro
Log Title: Snoop Intro Characters: Blaster, Snoop Location: Autobot City Date: February 19, 2007 Category:2007 TP: Luminous TP category:Logs As Logged by Blaster - Monday, February 19, 2007, 10:24 PM ---- Radio Chatter (Radio) Ace sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Autobots. You got any craft coming in over Brazil?' <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Autobots. Any of you buzzin' over Brazil? That you spookin' our Joe friends, Weaver Delta?" <> Nightshade's clipped, vaguely British accent comes over the comm. "Approaching Brazilian airspace. Just blew past two Terran F-117s in transit. Doubt they got enough to register more than a sensor shadow, though." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Cancel that. Just picked up a Decepticon transmission confirmin' they're in the area. Might wanna watch above, Delta." (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Ace with "Definite Decepticon activity in your area, Colonel...". <> Weaver Delta says, "That's me, and warning noted. I'll keep my shiled generarors and booster rockets ready to go." <> Nightshade says, "Engaging holographic imaging systems. Two American reconnaissance craft in the vicinity indicates something is going on. I'll pose as one, to see what there is to see." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Roger, Delta. Radio if you need assistance." <> Weaver Delta says, "Will do. Should I fail to respond, assume jamming, and send backup. There's a set of altered BATs here claiming to be preists. I suspect that several more of Luminous' screws have come undone, but they may be able to show me to her." <> Stormwind says, "That isn't good, you realize..." <> Weaver Delta says, "We'll have confirmation on her location." <> Nightshade says, "Sensors active, sweeping..." <> Weaver Delta says, "Might have a bit of a transmisison break, I'm entering a fortified structure." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "be careful" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Roger, Delta. I'll try to keep a lock on your signal." Off Duty Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City :The Autobot lounge is a stark contrast to the business-first attitude of the rest of Autobot City. Several comfortable couches in both human and Transformer sizes all face a big screen television - small for a Transformer, of course. :Several tables are organized in a fashion that both talks of a serious nature of these of fun and games. On one of the tables rests the infamous lego set. A small computer terminal rests on the wall by the door in case of any emergency. Contents: * Snoop * Toy Monster * Bird * HERBIE made of Legos <> Nightshade pauses for a moment. "Data incoming." Live video footage appears, showing Weaver Delta following the Priests of Primus into a citadel. Weaver Delta's designation is shown; the Priests are listed as Unknowns at present. <> Governor Valour says, "I gather you've confirmed Luminous' new location?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Huh. Nightshade's bein' nice enough to provide us a video of what you're up to, Delta." <> Nightshade says, "Apparently so, sir. Pity... those looked like such tempting morsels down there... I knew I should have fed before departure. Now I have a dull ache that doesn't seem to want to go away." <> Weaver Delta says, "How very nice of her." <> Governor Valour says, "Obviously, should you encounter Luminous, you are not to engage." <> Nightshade says, "No offense, sir, but as the Terrans so aptly put it... no shit. I'm not that stupid." <> Governor Valour says, "I said it was obvious. No need to be rude, Private." <> Nightshade says, "Being rude was not my intent, sir. Being equally obvious was. I realize that some might hear this transmission... like Autobots, for instance. I would hate for them to not understand, after all." <> Governor Valour says, "Acknowledged, Private." Blaster walks through Autobot City, monitoring radio transmissions from both friend and foe while following his little Snoop around like the proud owner of a new puppy. Snoop holds the Lego HERBIE up to Blaster and wiggles him around a bit Blaster jives, "Now, don't swallow any of the pieces, Snoop." Snoop flies the HERBIE around and taps her tail on the ground Blaster chuckles. Snoop builds little feet nubbins onto the bottom of the HERBIE Blaster bends down to see what Snoop's doing. <> Nightshade says, "No further activity to report at present. Shall I remain on-site, or return to base?" Snoop looks up at Blaster and hands him a foot nubbin to put on Blaster smiles, and with infinite care attaches the foot nubbin to the bottom of HERBIE. <> Governor Valour says, "Return to base and file a report of your findings, Private. Then report to Colonel Ingénue or Captain Ghost for further orders." <> Nightshade says, "Understood. Returning to base." Snoop lets out a MEEP! and sets the HERBIE back on the table Blaster pets Snoop proudly. <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Decepticons are returning to base." <> Optimus Prime says, "One less thing to worry about. Delta, what's your status?" <> Weaver Delta says, "Intact, and trying to talk Luminous off this damp, untidy rock." Snoop bops over and climps up on Blaster's lap Blaster sits and pets his dinogirl. Snoop wraps her tail around him and rests Blaster puts Snoop in his chest to keep her warm and snuggly for the night. Category:Luminous TP